


lens flare

by ragingdrumboner



Series: prompts [24]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recorded Sex, Rimming, Texting, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, they record themselves doin the do idk how else to describe it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 23:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingdrumboner/pseuds/ragingdrumboner
Summary: in which tooru's kink for being recorded is explored by hajime.





	lens flare

**Author's Note:**

> >   
> **anonymous said:** Can I get Iwaoi where they record themselves doing having sex? And some solo Oiks sending some naughty vids to his beloved boyfriend? Uhhh.. Im ok with one or the other but if you can do both that'd be amazing. Thank you! :)  
> 
> 
> so im a horrible human being who hasn't been writing which means this prompt (as well as my other prompts) has been sitting in my inbox for weeks OOPS. so sorry this took so long, ive been CRAZY busy (graduation, new york trip, college orientation) it's been nuts. hopefully i can finish my prompts this week so anyways, please enjoy this!! 

Hajime _hated_ going away on business trips. They were boring, always too long and just frustrating. Though more than anything, he missed Tooru while he was away on them.

This one was only a week in length, one of the shorter ones, but still seeming as though it was forever without his fiancé. Hajime sighed softly to himself as he laid on his temporary bed, his phone in hand. He was scrolling through some random social media when he got a text from Tooru, who he was missing particularly badly at that moment.

**From: Shittykawa <3**

_heeeey! how was your day? (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡_

Hajime rolled his eyes at the little kaomoji that accompanied Tooru’s text. Lord knows he loved the things, even though they annoyed Hajime to no end.

**To: Shittykawa <3**

_Long. Boring. Shitty. Want to be home really bad, I miss you._

As he sent the text, he could practically hear the little squeal or giggle Tooru was inevitably making upon reading the message.

**From: Shittykawa <3**

_aww!!! i miss you too!!!! (♡°▽°♡)_

Hajime smiled softly at the text and went to reply but was interrupted by a follow up text from Tooru.

**From: Shittykawa <3**

_like, really miss you….really /really/ miss you (^_~)_

Hajime blinked and felt a smirk creep onto his face, he had a pretty good idea where this was about to go. The dark haired man adjusted on the bed before quickly typing back, urging his fiance on.

**To: Shittykawa <3**

_Oh yeah? Care to show me just how much you miss me?_

There was a few moments before Hajime received another text from Tooru, and within those few moments, he found himself growing quickly horny just imagining Tooru’s lean, sweat-slicked body sprawled out before him. When Tooru’s text finally did ding in, Hajime already had his hand buried into his pants, giving his growing arousal a few languid strokes.

When Hajime laid his eyes upon the message Tooru had sent him, he swore that his dick immediately hardened. The picture that was on the screen before him was one of the sexiest photos he had ever seen and Hajime felt as though he was going to come just from looking at it.

It was a picture of Tooru from the midsection down, his bottom half completely bare. His legs were spread slightly to expose his dick which was lying heavily across the top of his thigh. One of his beautiful hands was curled slightly around it as if it were in the middle of stroking it, made evident by the little bead of pre-cum that glittered at the top. 

Hajime stared at the picture for a good while, his own hand gripping onto his dick tightly as he stared. Eventually, his eyes slid down to the text accompanying the picture.

**From: Shittykawa <3**

_about this much~_

Hajime quickly typed out his reply, his fingers stroking his dick quickly as he tapped.

**To: Shittykawa <3**

_That's an awfully lot, though, I think I'd like to hear how much you miss me too…_

Hajime sent the message off and continued to stroke along his aching length, a few sparks of pleasure working their way through him. He stared at his phone as the little dots indicating that Tooru was typing.

**From: Shittykawa <3**

_they say a picture is worth a thousand words, hajime~_

The brunette rolled his eyes at Tooru’s comment. He knew Tooru was just playing hard to get and trying to make Hajime frustrated; and honestly, it was kind of working.

**To: Shittykawa <3**

_This is the one time I actually /want/ to hear your voice and you're just gonna refuse the opportunity?_

Hajime shook his head but smirked nonetheless. He was far from serious and he knew Tooru would see that. He sent the text and went back to slowly jerking himself off, holding out for the inevitable video Tooru was going to send him. 

When Hajime first discovered Tooru’s “kink” for being recorded when the couple was in their third year of high school. Hajime had been away on a trip with his family and found himself being assaulted with a plethora of naughty videos. Not that he complained of course. When he addressed this the next time he and Tooru were alone, he found himself listening to a rambling explanation of Tooru’s kink and desire to be recorded. The duo had yet to actually record themselves together, mostly because of things like forgetting to press record, leaving the lens cap on or even forgetting to actually _set up_ the camera.

Perhaps when Hajime got back they could give it another try…

Hajime looked down when his phone buzzed and he couldn't help but snort at the message that glowed on the screen.

**From: Shittykawa <3**

_don't be mean to me while we’re sexting you big bully!!!_

Hajime snorted again and began to reply.

**To: Shittykawa <3**

_Well don't be such a drama queen while we’re sexting and I won't be mean._

**From: Shittykawa <3**

_mean!!!! just for that, im not sending you a video now (umu)_

**To: Shittykawa <3**

_Both you and I know that that's not going to happen. I know damn well how much you love the camera._

**From: Shittykawa <3**

_...i hate you._

**To: Shittykawa <3**

_I love you._

Hajime’s phone was silent for a few minutes while Tooru undoubtedly recorded a video. While he waited, he scrolled back up and stared intently at the photo Tooru had sent, stroking himself a little more insistently now. When Hajime’s phone pinged again with a message, he quickly tapped away from the picture and to the video that sat waiting at the bottom of the conversation.

Once Hajime tapped on the video, he was immediately overwhelmed with the sounds of Tooru’s beautiful, breathy and high pitched moans. He was able to tell that the setter was lying in their bed and that he was wearing one of Hajime’s sweaters. The man shivered when he realized that. Tooru knew how much Hajime loved it when he wore Hajime’s clothes. 

As Hajime watched, his hand gripped his dick harder and stroked faster. His own moans and groans matching the sounds of Tooru’s. He sound found himself pumping his dick in time with Tooru, and within moments, he felt the inklings of orgasm build within him.

Just as he spilled over, he heard the telltale sound of Tooru reaching orgasm. He peeled his eyes open to see Tooru on the screen, his chest heaving for breath with a splash of white liquid on his lower abdomen. Hajime glanced down at himself and found himself to be in a similar state. He looked back to the screen and just before the video ended, he saw Tooru look to the screen and give a little smirk and a wink. Hajime tapped off the video and just as he did, he received a text from Tooru.

**From: Shittykawa <3**

_so, did ya like it~?_

**To: Shittykawa <3**

_Of course I did, Jesus, how are you so damn sexy?_

**From: Shittykawa <3**

_natural beauty ;)_

Hajime rolled his eyes, he could practically hear the smugness in Tooru’s text.

**To: Shittykawa <3**

_Shut up._

\--

When Hajime returned home two days later, he was immediately attacked by six feet and one hundred and fifty pounds of setter. 

Tooru clung to him like a leech and refused to let go, despite the fact Hajime hadn't even fully stepped through the door. The brunette rambled excitedly about how much he missed Hajime and how glad he was to have his fiancé home now and how he had so much to tell him about what had happened over the last week (despite the fact that Tooru had already texted most of what had happened to Hajime).

“Tooru,” Hajime wheezed as the taller of the two clung to him without any sign of letting him go. _”Tooru,_ Christ, let me go, I gotta close the door.”

Tooru practically dragged Hajime inside and slammed the door shut before planting a hard kiss to Hajime’s lips. Hajime blinked and quickly returned it, his hands sliding around Tooru’s waist.

The two didn't pull away for a good few minutes, and when they did, they were panting softly. Tooru stared deep into Hajime’s eyes and smiled.

“I've been waiting all week to do that.”

Hajime smiled and kissed Tooru again, considerably softer this time.

\--

A few hours later, Hajime found himself being dragged into their bedroom. Upon entering, he saw their video camera set up on its tripod in front of their bed. Hajime blinked and looked to Tooru.

“You wanna try this again?” He asked.

Tooru shrugged and blushed a little bit, “well, after what you said the other night, it kind of got me wanting to give it a go.” Hajime nodded, giving his silent agreement to the idea before padding over to the camera. 

“Lens cap off?”

“Yep.”

“Tripod set up correctly?”

“Yep.”

“Memory card inserted?”

“Yes!” Tooru cried, exasperated, “can we please start?” He huffed.

“I just want to make sure everything's working ‘cause if we somehow fuck this up again I swear to God…”

Tooru rolled his eyes, “yes, yes, now let's go.” He urged, coming over and grabbing Hajime, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Hajime immediately fell into it but before they could go too far, he pulled away.

“Wait,” he interrupted, reaching over to press the record button before they forgot. “Okay, now let's go.”

He didn't have to tell Tooru twice and within moments, the setter’s tongue was practically down Hajime’s throat and their hands were roaming each other's bodies. Tooru’s hands found their way up the front of Hajime’s shirt while Hajime’s own large hands were descending down the back of Tooru’s pants. Tooru keened when Hajime gripped the soft and supple flesh hard. When Tooru’s head dropped away, Hajime leaned in and mouthed at the now exposed span of neck, his tongue lapping over the skin there.

After nipping and sucking at Tooru’s neck and groping his ass for a few minutes, Hajime pulled his hands and mouth away to shove Tooru towards the bed. The taller man stumbled but clearly enjoyed being manhandled by his fiancé. He fell a little dramatically onto the bed and stared up at Hajime with absolutely intoxicating eyes. Hajime bit his lip and kissed Tooru hard, rolling his hips so his crotch surged up against Tooru’s. Tooru gasped into the kiss and moved in rhythm with Hajime. 

“Hajime, Hajime,” Tooru chanted, his head falling back against the mattress.

Hajime grunted and canted his hips forwards, “you might wanna calm down, at this rate, you'll cum before we even get our pants off,” he warned. Tooru huffed at him and slapped him on the shoulder.

“And whose fault would that be?” He quipped, pouting.

Hajime rolled his eyes and kissed Tooru again in attempts to shut him up. As they kissed, Hajime began to undo Tooru’s pants, sliding them down until he was completely exposed beneath him. Tooru shivered once he was laid bare and quickly made work of Hajime’s pants. When Hajime rolled hips forwards again, both stuttered out a gasp as their cocks rubbed against one another.

Hajime sat up and practically ripped off his shirt as well as Tooru’s. He began to kiss down the plane of Tooru’s firm chest, stopping to mouth at the pert bud that was his nipple. Tooru whined and curled his fingers into Hajime’s hair, arching his chest up in search for more of the delicious heat that surrounded the sensitive spot.

While Hajime sucked and nibbled, Tooru’s hand slid down his thigh and curled softly around Hajime’s aching cock. He felt Hajime’s breath stutter on his chest as he began to pump slowly. Hajime squeezed his eyes shut and moaned at the feeling. He bucked into Tooru’s hand when Tooru’s fingers gave a little squeeze to the appendage. 

When Hajime felt Tooru pick up the pace of his stroking and the beginnings of orgasm, he jerked away. Tooru blinked up at him, a little questioning in his eyes.

“I...I want to cum together…” he explained breathily. Tooru smirked and nodded, seeming perfectly fine with that idea.

“Go on then, _ace_ , take the lead,” Tooru purred, teasing Hajime by calling him by his old volleyball title.

“I thought I already was in the lead,” Hajime questioned, quirking a brow.

“That's what I wanted you to think.”

“Mhm, sure,” Hajime retorted before grabbing Tooru by the arms and hoisting him up into a sitting position. He kissed him again and out of the corner of his eye, spotted the blinking light of the camera. He shivered a bit at the idea that Tooru would probably want to watch the video later. He wasn't sure how he'd be able to handle watching himself, it wasn't exactly like watching himself play volleyball, this was something completely different. It was more intimate, more exposed, more...more personal. Still. He supposed if Tooru enjoyed it, he'd find a way to enjoy it as well.

Tooru settled on Hajime’s lap and Hajime let his hands slide down to Tooru’s ass once again. His thumb prodded at Tooru’s aching hole and he couldn’t help but chuckle at the shiver that wracked his body. While Hajime teased Tooru’s hole and massaged his ass, Tooru managed to lean over and grab the lube they kept in the bedside drawer. Hajime took it from him and slicked up his fingers as well as Tooru’s waiting hole. He looked Tooru in the eyes, asking for silent permission before pushing in once it was finally granted.

It was just one finger at first, but it was more than enough to make Tooru cry out in pleasure and throw his head back. Hajime murmured words of endearment as he pushed the digit in and out, another quickly joining it. He spread the two, stretching out the warm cavern that his fingers were buried in, Tooru whimpering and whining the entire time. 

All of a sudden, Hajime pulled his fingers away, grabbed Tooru by the hips and moved him into a position so that the setter was lying with his head down and ass up.

“Hajime!” Tooru cried in surprised, “what are you…?”

“Hush.” He instructed before pressing a kiss to the lower part of Tooru’s spine. Tooru shivered and his breath became stuttered as Hajime kissed down Tooru’s spine to his rear. Slowly, Hajime leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Tooru’s waiting hole, earning a sharp cry from the brunette. It was only a matter of seconds before Hajime was lapping at the space between Tooru’s cheeks, his hands spreading the flesh apart all while kneading it firmly.

Tooru’s moans ranged anywhere from a whine to a loud cry with each flick of Hajime’s tongue or squeeze of his fingers. Once again, Tooru began to mutter Hajime’s name brokenly, desperately wanting his fiancé now. Hajime hummed and pulled away when he sensed that it all was too much for Tooru. 

“How do you wanna…” Hajime began to ask, sitting up so he could see Tooru’s face.

“Wanna ride you...facing the camera…” he panted, turning his head to peer back at Hajime. Hajime swallowed and nodded, he moved and sat back against the headboard.

Within moments, Tooru climbed onto his lap in such a way that his back was pressed to Hajime’s chest. His hands gripped Hajime’s thighs and Hajime’s hands held on tight to Tooru’s hips. They both let out long moans as Tooru sunk down onto Hajime’s waiting length. Hajime’s head knocked against the wooden headboard gently and Tooru flopped back against Hajime’s chest. The two remained that way for a few beats, just simply taking on the feeling of one another before Tooru began to move.

Tooru slowly dragged his hips upwards, letting out a gasping moan before dropping back down. Hajime goaded Tooru up and down, his own breathy moans washing across Tooru’s back. After a few slow thrusts and grinds of Tooru’s hips, Tooru began to pick up the pace and was soon bouncing on Hajime’s cock.

Their moans became louder and faster with each drop of Tooru’s hips and with every fall, Hajime thrusted up, meeting up in such a way that made both cry out. Tooru whined Hajime’s name as his cock bounced across his torso and his prostate was relentlessly railed into. Hajime curled a hand around Tooru’s front and began to jerk him off in time with his thrusts.

He could tell Tooru was getting close when his thighs started to shake and his moans started getting higher and higher. Hajime grunted and found his moans getting more and more gravely with each step closer to orgasm he got.

“Haji -- Hajime!” Tooru cried out as a last hard tug and firm thrust threw him over the edge. Ropes of pearly white burst out from his dick which was still held right in Hajime’s grip. It splattered onto his stomach and even onto Hajime’s hand a bit, not that he particularly cared.

Hajime groaned out Tooru’s name deep and low, biting onto his shoulder blade as his hips jerked up and he spilled his seed into Tooru’s core. Tooru shivered at the feeling of Hajime filling him but soon relaxed. The two panted for a few beats before Tooru managed to clamber off of Hajime. Hajime ran a hand through his hair and crawled towards the end of the bed. He leaned off the edge and shut the camera off then glanced towards Tooru who was leaning tiredly against the bed.

“Want a bath?” Hajime asked him. It wasn't uncommon for the melodramatic setter to demand one after sex and he figured now would probably be no different.

“I’m tiiired,” he whined, flopping back against the headboard.

“Come on, we can go together, and besides, you'll get the sheets all dirty,” he reminded, reaching for the leaner man’s wrist.

“Fiiine,” he drawled, following Hajime off the bed.

The duo made their way towards their bathroom with a fresh set of pajamas. As the water ran, Hajime looked to Tooru who was grabbing towels.

“So, what are you gonna do with that video?” Hajime inquired.

“We-ll, I _was_ thinking about uploading it to a porn site…”

“Oh my God, _no.”_

Tooru giggled, “but I figured you wouldn't like that. So I figured perhaps tomorrow night or the night after we could watch it together and fool around a bit,” he suggested with a purr.

Hajime bit his lip. He still thought it'd be weird to watch himself but he would give it a try nonetheless for Tooru’s sake. “Sure, we can try that,” he agreed, helping Tooru into the bath, himself following right after.

Tooru hummed happily in response to both Hajime’s agreeing and the warmth of the water on his skin. “I’m glad you're willing to watch it with me, and besides, if you don't like it, at least I have something to watch while you're away on your business trips.” He added, nuzzling into Hajime’s side.

Hajime nodded and kissed Tooru’s cheek before reaching for the soap so he could gently scrub the setter clean. 

“Well, it's not like I wouldn't be willing to send the kind of videos you send me but to you…” Hajime pointed out, glancing to Tooru who stared at him, a little surprised.

“Really, Hajime? You'd do that?” Tooru asked, blinking.

“Well of course, if it makes you happy,” Hajime answered, smiling a little bit.

Tooru squealed softly and clutched Hajime close, “Hajime’s too good to me,” he declared, nuzzling into Hajime’s wet neck.

Hajime didn't respond but continued to smile instead, letting Tooru cuddle with him until the bath water cooled.

**Author's Note:**

> iwaoi is so fun their dialogue is just amazingly fun to write. 
> 
> anyways, prompts are kinda open still, you can send them but it might take awhile for me to get around to them cause im still crazy busy ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ i'll still do them just be aware it might take awhile for it to get filled.
> 
> so if you wanna send a prompt the information is [here!](https://dietycrow.tumblr.com/post/159622658794/hey-im-taking-writing-prompts-so-feel-more-than)


End file.
